Integrated circuit (IC) devices and other electronic components are normally tested to verify the electrical function of the device and certain devices require high temperature burn-in testing to accelerate early life failures of these devices. The interconnection methods used to test IC devices with aluminum bond pads include permanent and disconnectable techniques. The permanent techniques that are typically used include wire bonding to provide a connection from the IC device to a substrate with fan out wiring or a metal lead frame package. The disconnectable techniques include rigid and flexible probes that are used to connect the IC device to a substrate with fan out wiring or directly to the test equipment.
The permanent attachment techniques used for testing integrated circuit devices such as wire bonding to a leadframe of a plastic leaded chip carrier are typically used for devices that have low number of interconnections and the plastic leaded chip carrier package is relatively inexpensive. The device is tested through the wire bonds and leads of the plastic leaded chip carrier and plugged into a test socket. If the integrated circuit device is defective, the device and the plastic leaded chip carrier are discarded.
The most cost effective techniques for testing and burn-in of integrated circuit devices provide a direct interconnection between the aluminum bond pads on the device to a disconnectable probe sockets that is hard wired to the test equipment. Contemporary probes for testing integrated circuits are expensive to fabricate and are easily damaged. The individual probes are typically attached to a ring shaped printed circuit board and support cantilevered metal wires extending towards the center of the opening in the circuit board. Each probe wire must be aligned to a contact location on the integrated circuit device to be tested. The probe wires are generally fragile and easily deformed or damaged. This type of probe fixture is typically used for testing integrated circuit devices that have aluminum bond pads along the perimeter of the device. This type of probe cannot be used for testing integrated circuit devices that have high density area array bond pads.
Another technique used for testing IC devices comprises a thin flex circuit with metal bumps and fan out wiring. The bumps are typically formed by photolithographic processes and provide a raised contact for the probe assembly. The bumps are used to contact the flat or recessed aluminum bond pads on the IC device. An elastomer pad is typically used between the back of the flex circuit and a pressure plate or rigid circuit board to provide compliance for the probe interface. This type of probe is limited to flexible film substrate materials that typically have one or two wiring layers. Also, this type of probe does not provide a wiping contact interface to ensure a low resistance connection.
The aluminum bond pads on a high density IC device are typically rectangular in shape and are recessed slightly below the surface of the passivation layer. If the wiping action of the high density probe is not controlled, the probe contact may move in the wrong direction and short to an adjacent aluminum bond pad or the probe contact may move off of the aluminum bond pad onto the surface of the passivation layer and cause an open connection.